15 Years Waiting for a Reply
by Yami no Nea
Summary: Ini ceritanya diangkat dari lagunya Hatsune Miku: 15 Years of Pursuing a Cute Boy. Alkisah diceritakan Miku telah berjanji pada teman masa kecilnya untuk mengim surat selama 15 tahun padanya, dan sejak hari itu Miku mulai menulis surat pada cowok itu. Tapi, mengapa Miku belum mendapat balasan sama sekali? RnR please! #Maaf kalau Sumnya kependekan/aneh karena Ini cerita pertama Nea.


**Ini masih karya pertama Nea. Jadi mungkin banyak lyric yang dilewatin yang menyebabkan ceritanya kecepetan.**

**Maaf kalau jelek, Ini juga kayaknya feel yang gagal.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Nea. kalau emang Vocaloid itu milik Nea, nanti Nea gak akan bikin fanfic tapi malah bikin Anime nya (Miku: emang bisa? bikin fanfic aja masih acak- acakan kayak ceker ayam | Nea: #Jleb Kau jahat, Miku... Q.Q) **

**Enjoy Minna!**

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"Hey, maukah kau berjanji padaku?" Seorang laki- laki bertanya kepada seorang perempuan. "Janji apa?" Tanya balik gadis itu. "Apakah kau bersedia untuk melakukan ini untukku?" Tanya laki- laki itu pada gadis itu. "Melakukan apa?" Tanya lagi gadis itu. "Maukah kau mengirim surat padaku yang berisi puisi indah darimu selama 15 tahun?" Tanya laki- laki itu kembali. "Jika itu membuat mu bahagia, aku akan melakukannya" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih" Jawab laki- laki itu. "Jadi, aku harus mulai dari kapan menulisnya?" Tanya gadis itu kepada laki- laki itu. "Kau boleh mulai menulis itu dari sekarang" jawab laki laki itu. "Baiklah, akan ku lakukan!" jawab gadis itu. "Sekali lagi terima kasih... Miku".

* * *

**~2 Tahun Kemudian~**

"Miku! Ayo bangun dan sarapan! Sebentar lagi waktunya berangkat sekolah" Seorang perempuan berdiri di sebelah ranjang tidur. "Ah? Apa? Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut hijau itu kepada perempuan itu. "Lihat saja sendiri!" Balas perempuan itu. "Hmmm?" matanya terbuka dan melihat ke arah jam dinding. "Apa?! Sudah jam 6.45? Gawat! Aku bisa telat!" gadis itu panik dan segera bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku kak Luka?" Miku bertanya kepada perempuan itu yang ternyata adalah kakaknya, Luka. "Sudah kubangunkan! Tapi kaunya saja tidak bangun- bangun!" Jawab Luka dengan agak kesal. Setelah itu Miku langsung siap- siap dan segera berangkat ke sekolah. Untungnya dia datang tepat waktu, ya benar- benar tepat waktu.

Saat jam Istirahat, Miku makan bersama dengan ke tiga sahabatnya, mereka adalah Kaito, Rin dan kembarannya, Len. Dia langsung duduk dan makan bekal yang sudah dibawakan kakaknya. "Hey Miku?" Gadis dengan rambut pirang dengan pita putih itu bertanya kepadanya. "Ada apa Rin?" Dia balas menanya kepada Rin. "Kau masih mengirim surat kepada 'dia'?" Tanya Rin padanya. "Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah janji 2 tahun lalu untuk terus mengirimnya selama 15 tahun" Miku menjawabnya dengan nada senang. "Kau memang tidak pernah menyerah ya, padahal kau itu ceroboh" Kata laki- laki dengan rambut biru yang selalu mamakai syal. "Hah? Aku ceroboh? Dibagian mana yang bias membuat mu berpikir seperti itu Kaito?" Miku balas menanya Kaito. "Ingat tahun lalu?" Tanya laki- laki dengan rambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda. "Memangnya 1 tahun lalu ada apa Len?" Dia balas bertanya pada Len dan melihat mereka ber 'Facepalm' ria. "Kau lupa mematikan kompor saat memasak dan kau malah mulai menulis surat itu" kata Rin berkata padaku. "Dan kau tidak menyadari kalau rumah mu terbakar" Tambah Len. "Dan kau baru menyadarinya setelah kau sadar bahwa pakaianmu sudah terbakar hingga hanya kerah dan dasi mu saja yang belum terbakar" Kaito menambahkan juga. "Oh, itu. Saat itu aku sedang berpikir untuk menggunakan kata kata apa yang baik digunakan" Miku bilang dengan muka senyuman sedikit. Dan dia melihat mereka kembali ber 'Facepalm' ria. "Oh iya Miku, aku tadi melihat blog mu. Ternyata banyak yang ngefans sama kamu gara gara puisi yang kau tulis" Kata Rin kepadanya. "Eh, benarkah?" Miku balas bertanya. "Iya betul! Aku juga melihatnya" balas Len. "Ngomong- ngomong Miku, kau sudah dapat balasan dari surat itu belum?" Kaito balik bertanya lagi. "Sebenarnya sih… Belom. Hehehe" aku tertawa kecil sambil memejamkan mataku. Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin mendapat balasan dari dia, tetapi dia tidak pernah mengirim balasan padaku. "Hey Miku, kenapa kau tidak mengirim puisimu ke majalah saja?" Kaito bertanya kepadaku. "Untuk apa?" Balas bertanya lagi pada Kaito. "Mungkin dengan begitu 'dia' dapat melihat kemampuanmu dan akhirnya membalas suratmu" Jawab Kaito. "Ide yang bagus Kaito!" Dia langsung setuju dengan ucapan Kaito. Beberapa jam kemudian saat pulang, Miku langsung menuju ke rumah dan menulis puisi dan mengirimnya ke majalah ternama. Miku berharap dengan ini, 'dia' akan membalas suratnya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, majalah itu diterbitkan dan puisi Miku ditulis didalamnya. "Hey Miku! Aku sudah melihat puisimu!" Rin langsung datang kepada Miku. "Benarkah?" Miku balas bertanya kepadanya. "Betul kata Rin! Jika kau tetap menulis puisi indah ini, kau pasti akan menjadi penulis puisi terkenal!" Len dan Kaito menyambung ucapan Rin. "Serius?" Miku balas bertanya pada mereka. "Serius!" Mereka bertiga kompak. Tapi tetap saja aku belum mendapat balasannya.

Dan ternyata mereka benar, di tahun ke 4 setelah Miku mulai menulis puisi untuk 'dia', Miku sekarang telah menjadi penulis puisi terkanal! Miku telah terkenal dikalangan perempuan umur 17+. Mereka bilang puisi buatannya sangat membuat mereka terinspirasi dalam berjuang mendapatkan cinta mereka. Tapi, kenapa Miku tidak bahagia? Dia merasa ada yang kurang dari hidupnya. Ya, Miku tetap saja belum mendapat balasan dari 'dia' sama sekali. Miku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan dia lagi. Orang yang ia sayangi, sekaligus orang yang ia cintai. Orang yang membuat Miku menulis surat pada dia, Mikuo.

* * *

**~7 Tahun Kemudian~**

Bertahun tahun berlalu setelah Miku mulai menulis surat pada Mikuo, dan dia masih belum mendapatkan balasan darinya. Sekarang ini adalah tahun ke 9 setelah Miku berjanji padanya akan menulis surat cinta itu. Miku pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan makanan yang telah habis. Saat di jalan, dia bertemu dengan teman lamanya. "Miku!" teriak laki- laki itu. "Kaito?!" Miku kaget ternyata orang yang memanggilku adalah teman SMAnya, Kaito. "Apa yang kau lakukan di Tokyo? Bukankah kau masih di Kyoto?" Miku bertanya pada Kaito. Dan diapun menjawab "Aku dipindahkan dari tempat kerjaku di sana dan pindah ke sini". Setelah bertemu dengan dia, merekapun berbincang- bincang panjang tentang apa yang terjadi setelah lulus SMA. Saat lulus SMA, Kaito pindah rumah ke Kyoto untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya dan mereka tidak pernah bertamu lagi. Dan saat ini akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi. "Jadi kau masih menulis surat itu?" Tanya kaito pada Miku. "Yaa begitulah" Miku menjawabnya deisertai dengan senyuman. "Apa kamu sudah dapat balasan?" Kaito bertanya lagi padanya. "Hehehe, belum" Miku menjawabnya dengan tertawa kecil. "Mau kuantarkan pulang tidak?" Kaito bertanya pada Miku. "Ah, tidak usah. Aku bias pulang sendiri" Miku menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Setelah itu mereka berpamitan dan Miku berjalan pulang. Saat ingin menyebrang Miku tidak melihat ada mobil yang berjalan dengan cepat kearahnnya. Dan tiba- tiba saja

**CIEEET, BRAK! **(Ini ceritanya suara ketabrak mobil, kalau kurang jelas mohon bayangi sendiri suaranya)

Miku tertabrak mobil itu. Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap, dia mendengar suara Kaito yang panik "Miku! Miku!" dia mendengarnya dan perlahan- lahan matanya tertutup

Di rumah sakit Kaito menunggu yang lainnya datang. "Kaito!" Kaito mendengar namanya dipanggil dan melihat Luka, Rin dan Len berlari kearahnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luka pada Kaito. "Miku ingin menyebrang dan malah tertabrak mobil" Jawab Kaito. "Apa?!" Luka kaget saat tau adiknya mengalami kecelakaan. "Diamana dia sekarang?" Tanya Rin pada Kaito. "Dia sedang diberikan perawatan. Kata mereka sih dia tidak apa apa" Jawab Kaito. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang Dokter keluar dari kamar tempat Miku berada. "Dok, bagaimana keadaan Miku?" Tanya Luka dengan penuh khawatir. "Dia tidak apa- apa sekarang dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Tapi tenang saja, dia akan bangun sebentar lagi" Jawab Dokter itu. Setelah itu mereka ber4 langsung masuk ke kamar tempat Miku dirawat dan menatapnya. Beberapa lama kemudian, Miku membuka matanya. "Di mana aku?" Tanya Miku kepada dirinya. Setelah itu, Luka yang dari tadi khawatir langsung menunjukan wajah leganya karena adiknya akhirnya membuka matanya. "Miku! Untunglah kau tidak apa- apa" Teriak Rin dan langsung memeluk Miku. Saat itu Miku terlihat bingung dan bertanya "Kalian siapa?". "Eh?" mereka ber4 menjawab kompak.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang dokter masuk ke ruangan Miku dan memberi tahu segalanya pada mereka ber4. "Kepala Miku terbentur cukup keras saat tertabrak. Hal ini menyebabkan dia kehilangan Ingatannya" Jawab dokter itu. "Apa?!" Mereka ber4 langsung kaget mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. "Tapi sewaktu-waktu ingatan dia akan kembali jadi tenang saja. Hal yang perlu kalian lakukan hanyalah membantu mengingatnya. Dia butuh waktu sekitar seminggu untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini" Sambung kembali dokter itu. "Baiklah dok, kami mengerti" Balas Luka dan dokter itu segera meningglakan ruangan. Setelah itu Luka mulai bertanya kepada Miku "Miku, kau ingat siapa dirimu?" Tanya Luka pada Miku. Miku hanya bias menggeleng. "Miku, aku kakakmu Luka. Dan ini teman- temanmu, Kaito, lend an Rin" jawab Luka dengan agak khawatir karena tau adiknya hanya bias mengingat hal itu. "Kau ini benar- benar ceroboh Miku! Bisa- bisanya kau tertabrak mobil dan hilang ingatan!" Teriak Rin pada Miku dengan nada marah sambil menitikan air mata. "Rin, tenang. Miku baru saja bangun, jangan menakutinya" Bilang Len pada Rin. "Maaf…" Jawab Rin. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita membantu Miku sedikit demi sedikit saja" Jawab Luka pada yang lainnya.

Satu minggu berlalu dan akhirnya Miku pulang ke rumahnya. "Nah, ini adalah rumah mu" Bilang Luka pada Miku sambil menunjuk rumah Miku. "Apa kau ingat?" Tanya Luka pada Miku. "Um… Tidak" jawab Miku. "Tidak apa- apa, jangan terlalu dipaksakan untuk mengingat" Kata Luka pelan pada Miku. Setelah itu, Mereka masuk ke kamarnya. Tiba- tiba HP Luka berbunyi. Luka segera mengangkat telepon itu "Halo? Iya, ada apa? Um, Baik". "Siapa itu kak Luka?" Miku bertanya pada Luka. "Bosku, katanya aku harus segera kembali bekerja. Kau tidak apa- apa sendiri?" Tanya Luka pada Miku. "Tidak apa- apa kok" jawab Miku dengan senyuman dan lalu Luka pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Di rumah itu, Miku masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat tumpukan surat surat yang belum dikirim. Dia langsung ingat bahwa dia selalu mengirim surat pada laki- laki yang bernama Mikuo. Setelah mengingat itu dia langsung duduk diatas mejanya dan menulis surat lagi pada Mikuo dan mengirimnya. Gadis ini tidak ingat apa- apa kecuali rasa cintanya pada Mikuo. Dan walaupun Mikuo belum membalas suratnya, Miku masih tetap mencintainya.

* * *

**~6 Tahun Kemudian~**

Tahun ini, Miku masih sulit mengingat. Tapi satu hal yang dia percayai, hari ini seharusnya adalah hari di mana Mikuo membalas surat itu karena sekarang janji untuk menulis surat selama 15 tahun telah terpenuhi. Miku mulai menulis surat yang terakhirnya dan saat terakhir dia menulis surat itu Miku melihat sebuah berita tentang penyanyi terkenal yang meninggal karena penyakit jantung. Tiba- tiba Miku mulai mengingat sesuatu.

"Hey, Dokter kira- kira ada kemungkinan aku sembuh atau tidak?" Dia ingat dia mendengar pembicaraan Mikuo dan seorang dokter. "Kalau kita mendapat transplantasi jantung, kau pasti akan selamat" Miku ingat bahwa saat itu mereka masih SMP kelas 1. Saat itu Miku menemani Mikuo menemui seorang Dokter.

Miku ingat bahwa Mikuo terserang penyakit jantung. Setelah mendengar itu Miku agak lemas dan jatuh dari tempat duduknya. "Ini bohong, ini pasti bohong!" Itulah yang ada di pikiran Miku saat itu. Saat ia jatuh, ia menemukan kotak di bawah meja belajarnya. Miku langsung megambil kotak itu dan membukanya, dia menemukan kenangan berupa foto- foto dia dan Mikuo sedang bersama. Semakin lama, ia takut. Setelah itu, Miku menyadari bahwa di setiap belakang foto terdapat tulisan tulisan perasaan mereka dan tempat/tanggal di mana foto itu diambil. Setelah itu, ia melihat sebuah kunci dan pesan yang bertuiskan 'Mikuo memberikan kunci cadangan apartement untukku! 3'. Setelah melhat itu, Miku segera mengambil kunci rumah tersebut dan segera berlari ke apartement Mikuo sambil membawa surat yang sudah ditulisnya.

'Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, tidak mungkin!' kata Miku dalam hatinya. Beberepa lama kemudian, Miku tiba di apartement Mikuo. Dia langsung mengambil kunci tadi dan membuka pintu itu. "Mikuo!" Teriak Miku sambil mendobrak pintu apartement Mikuo. Saat dia masuk, dia mellihat seluruhnya kosong kecuali syrat yang tertumpuk di depan pintu. Tidak ada tanda- tanda Mikuo di rumah. Di dalam apartement, dia melihat foto Mikuo yang dipajang dan di bingkai hitam dan bertuliskan 'R.I.P. Hatsuka Mikuo (2007-2021)' Yang Miku takutkan benar- benar terjadi.

"Aku ingat semuanya…" Kata Miku."Aku ingat, Mikuo telah meninggal… 15 tahun yang lalu…. Karena penyakit jantung" Miku menyebutkan itu dengan lemas dan langsung jatuh dan mulai menangis. "Kenapa?" Dia menitikan air mata. "Kenapa" Dia menitikan air mata lagi. "Mikuo!" dia menangis keras dan berteriak. "Kenapa? Kenapa saat aku berpikir kau telah kembali lagi karena ingatanku yang hilang. Sekarang kau pergi lagi dari sisi yang dipercayaiku" Miku menangis lagi.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Miku mulai tenang. Dia meninggalkan rumah Mikuo dan berjalan- jalan sebentar. Dia melihat ada anak- anak sedang bermain kejar- kejaran. Dia langsung mengingat kalu dia juga sering bermain kejar- kejaran bersama Mikuo. Setelah bebereapa lam berjalan, Miku melewati sebuah taman yang tidak asing baginya. Dia melihat pohon yang sudah mati di taman itu dan mengingat sesuatu.

"Hey Miku" Miku mulai mengingat sesuatu. "Apa?" Miku balas bertanya diingatannya. "Saat kau sudah mengirim surat itu selama 15 tahun, aku ingin kau membuka kotak yang aku kubur disini" Di ingatan itu Miku dan Mikuo berada di dekat pohon yang ada di taman itu

Miku mulai mengingat kenangan itu. Dia langsung berlari dan menggali tanah di dekat pohn yang sudah mati itu. Dia menggali sapai ujung kukunya dipenuhi dengan tanah. Setelah beberapa saat menggali, dia melihat ada sebuah kotak biru kecil. Dia membuka kotak itu dan menemukan surat yang bertuliskan 'Untuk Miku 15 tahun mendatang'. Setelah melihat tulisan itu Miku langsung membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Inilah yang ada di kertas itu 'Miku, mungkin saat kau membaca ini, aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Tapi aku ingin kau tau bahwa… Aku selalu mencintaimu sampai aku mati, jadi tolong jangan lupakan aku -Tertanda Mikuo-' Miku mulai meneteskan air mata saat membacanya. "Mikuo kau bodoh. Tidak mungkin aku melupakanmu" Dia meneteskan air mata dan tersenyum sambil memeluk surat itu.

Sebelum Miku pulang, Mku pergi menunjungi makam Mikuo untuk berdoa dan berterima kasih pada Mikuo untuk terus mencintainya. Sebelum dia meninggalkan makam Mikuo, dia meninggalkan sebuah surat untuknya dia atas makam itu yang isinya bertuliskan 'Terima kasih, aku juga mencintaimu dan tidak akan lupa padamu sampai aku mati nanti'. Miku pergi meninggalkan makam itu dengan senyuman dan setetes air mata.

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

**Gimana? kependekan ya?**

**Gomen minna kalau kependekan trus ceritanya agak dipaksain biar jadi pendek.**

**Review Please...  
**


End file.
